United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command, better known as the UNSC, is the current main government of humanity, spanning multiple colony worlds along with Earth. Formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System, the UNSC served mainly as an overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, the UN, through the UNSC, defeated Communist and Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", consisting of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American Rain forests. Although the war brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century: The UNSC. Prior to the Covenant's attack on Harvest, humanity was in chaos,fighting in multiple fronts, or planets against a group known as the Insurrectionists who wanted independence from the UNSC government. In an attempt to help end the long going war against the Insurrectionists and rebels, the UNSC commissioned the SPARTAN Project, which created elite super-soldiers to eliminate insurrectionists. When the Covenant began decimating the outer colonies, these Spartans became humanity's best hope against the technological superiority of the aliens. By A.D 2522, Earth the location of which has been kept secret from the Covenant through the Cole Protocol is the last remaining Human bastion; it falls under attack during Halo 2. The end of the Human-Covenant war comes after UNSC forces eliminate the Covenant's leadership and joint UNSC-Sangheili forces destroy the Flood threat. By the time of the war the UNSC is at Tier 3 of the Forerunner technological achievement. This is likely to rise due to the capture of Covenant technology and equipment, which has been studied and adapted for human needs. The very best and cutting edge of UNSC equipment is supplied to the SPARTAN-II Project. One such example of imiatative human technology is the energy shielding on the MJOLNIR armor. During the First and Second Battle of Earth, the UNSC fought the Covenant Loyalists on Earth to keep humanity from extinction, and eventually won the war after becoming allies with the Covenant Separatists. The UEG was initially the primary government of humanity, but as the Covenant-Human war progressed, the UNSC was forced to override UEG authority and inserted itself as humanity's primary government. Background The United Nations Space Command (abbreviated UNSC) was formed by the United Nations during the Interplanetary War. After the eventual UNSC victory, overpopulation on Earth became a major issue in the early 22nd century. This issue was resolved and disaster averted by colonizing and building vast cities on other planets in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the Inner Colonies and later the Outer Colonies. The UNSC's defensive military force is the UNSC Defense Force (UNSCDF) consisting of the UNSC Army and the UNSC Air Force.HBO Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees The UNSC is run by the UNSC Security Committee, under the jurisdiction of the Security Council and is Earth's main military force, most recently fighting the Covenant. The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marines (including the special forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers more commonly know as ODSTs or "Helljumpers"), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC was originally designed to keep the peace, order, and control, thus serving as an executive governmental branch between neighboring planets and star systems. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s, the UNSC was forced to police its colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. The Unified Earth Government and the United Nations still exist and operate the UNSC. It acts as a democratic world government where all the participant nations share the same legal system as a part of the UNSC as a whole. It should be noted that the UEG's specific functions, legal makeup and legal boundaries as they relate to the CAA and UNSC are not yet known in detail... The UNSC Flag is described as "...a blue field with stars and Earth in the corner." (One should see a similiar banner, in the game: Halo 3, where the player can see a blue banner with the UNSC emblem/eagle.) Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 37. History Interplanetary War The UNSC was formed and fashioned as the result of a series of brutal wars across the Solar System and Humanity's space confines between 2160 and 2164, most prominently among them the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of battles on Mars.http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm The United Nations Space Command, as organized and orchestrated as it seems is actually an emergency military government formed in such strifes. These encounters were centered, around UN clashes with dissident political movements, the most important of which were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden." More specifically, the Frieden movement was a fascist organization based on the Jovian Moons, though they received backing from some corporations operating in the United German Republic on Earth, while their ideological opponents, the Koslovics, formed a Marxist-Leninist group centered around the leadership of Vladimir Koslov. The war began with an attack on UN Military Advisers on the moon of Io, one of the moons of Jupiter, but would spread to Mars and parts of South America in the Rain Forest Wars. These events culminated in a UN buildup in the 2160s, which would result in the second of the great reforms, the first being from the league of nations into the UN. The second reformed the UN from a largely diplomatic organization to a permanent United Earth Government as an ultimate power to lead the human race by 2170. Colonization The 4-year long war put the spotlight on problems facing the overpopulated planet, and the Rain Forest Wars also exacerbated the problems related to food distribution. The ensuing famine and societal problems related to the post-war population boom provided the impetus to change the political nature of governance on Earth and elsewhere, leading to the political system seen in the period of the Halo game series. These pressures also helped make space colonization seem more attractive in later centuries. As the government would sign off on a colony ship program that was revealed in 2310 to ease the burden on the ailing home world. This would not have been possible without the invention of the Slipspace Shaw-Fujikawa drive in the late 2200's, which allowed the ships to travel far greater distances than ever before. It took 52 years before the first colony ship, the Odyssey, was launched, and what became the so-called Inner Colonies were not fully colonized until the end of the 24th century. The apex of UNSC colonization would come in 2492, when more then 800 worlds were under human control and were at various stages of development. By this time, a ring of Outer Colonies was providing the United Nations with the raw materials that made the macro-economy work; the political power, however, remained with the before mentioned Inner Colonies. The massive difference in wealth distribution and political power, which became a hallmark of humanity by this period, led to new threats of secession from the outer ring. Fearing the consequences of the breakup of the interstellar empire and seeing the benefits of avoiding all-out war to defend their hold on the colonies, the UNSC would embark on the predecessors to the SPARTAN-II program in 2491, beginning with the ORION Project. According to Dr. Catherine Halsey, the UNSC had 20 years before war broke out. With human territory stretching out in an approximately 42 light year radius''I Love Bees, Troy, and humanity yet to make contact with an alien civilization, the possibility of an interspecies was not taken into account. The Human-Covenant War 2525 marked an important turning point in human history; it would mark the beginning of the great technological advancement, the unification of a divided and fractured human race, and the first contact of humanity and an extra-terrestrial intelligence, the Covenant. It would also see a majority of the UNSC's 800 colony worlds destroyed, and billions of colonists and military personnel slaughtered by orbital plasma bombardment and planetary invasion. Thus began the Human-Covenant War with the Battle of Harvest. Stemming from the chance encounter of humanity and Covenant forces at Harvest, the first contact made between humanity and the covenant involved the shipMinor Transgression, and was less peaceful than the second contact made between the two factions. A less aggressive meeting between representatives of the two factions took place on the fields of Harvest, but the peaceful meeting soon turned into a blood bath, with the Covenant claiming the planet for the numerous "Forerunner relics" present, slaughtering most of the colony's population. Halo: Contact Harvest On October 7, a scout ship, ''Argo, was sent to investigate the cessation of communications between Harvest and the rest of the UNSC. Before being destroyed by Covenant forces, it discovered that everything on the planet had been completely incinerated, and the surface had been melted down to glass, leaving nothing alive. In orbit around the remains of the colony world was a single alien ship which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying all the ships except one. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as the Covenant, a caste-driven, theological organization made up of several alien species. The message "Your destruction is the will of the gods... and we are their instrument" was broadcast in perfect English. Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 96-98 Since the later Battle of Harvest in 2531 where a huge human fleet led by Admiral Cole barely won against a smaller covenant fleet in a symbolic "victory" for humanity, the humans' grip on their territories declined significantly in the course of their struggle. Of the more than 800 colony worlds, the Covenant had managed to capture and glass nearly every, if not all Outer Colonies and a majority of the Inner Colonies. The UNSC Navy, Marine Corps, Army and Militias, outnumbered and out-gunned, have managed to slow down the Covenants inexorably progress through former human space, but the situation is dire. In desperation, HIGHCOM orders a high-risk Op, sending the Spartan-II super soldiers, the best soldiers ever fielded by humanity, to insert into Covenant space, capture a high-ranking Prophet, and return to UNSC space in an attempt to ransom for a truce. Before the operation begins, the Covenant find and destroy the planet that would have served as its launching pad, Reach, killing most of the Spartans and a large portion of the UNSCDF, inadvertently stopping the operation and rendering most of the Spartans MIA. A single ship, the Pillar of Autumn managed to escape the planet, with two Spartans on board, Linda and the Master Chief. This ship follows co-ordinates derived by the AI Cortana to a Ring-world known as Halo. There the Master Chief destroys a large Covenant fleet and the ringworld itself. After hijacking a Covenant Flagship known as Ascendant Justice, the Spartan reunites with the remaining survivors from Halo and the destruction of Reach and planned Operation: FIRST STRIKE on an amassing force of Covenant ships, one of the most successful UNSC operations against the Covenant in the entire war. By October of 2552, the Covenant have haphazardly discovered the position of the human home world, Earth, and sent a preliminary task force there, believing it to be the location of the Ark, an ancient Forerunner relic somewhere outside of the Milky Way galaxy. They encountered staunch resistance, and were initially fended off. Further complications arise from the political and religious crisis that emerges in the wake of a UNSC operation to assassinate a Prophet, and the secession of the Elites from the hegemony, leading to the Covenant Civil War, further throwing the Covenant into chaos. Nevertheless, by November, what is left of the Covenant Loyalists have subjugated large parts of Earth, devastating much of the planet. Only its retreat through a Forerunner portal in Africa, and the arrival of the Sangheili Fleet, stop the utter destruction of the UNSC and Earth itself. The UNSC and Elite forces launch a joint operation to destroy the Covenant Loyalists once and for all at the Ark stopping the installation from firing The Halo Array, killing the Covenants last remaining leader figure, the Prophet of Truth, and destroying the bulk of the Loyalists' remaining forces. On March 3, 2553, the Human-Covenant War officially ended in a victory for the UNSC and the Covenant Separatists, but at a high price: all of the Outer Colonies and most of the Inner Colonies were razed. It is presumed that untold billions of humans have been killed from 2525-2553. Organization *'Unified Earth Government' or United Nations **'Colonial Administration Authority' ***'Central Command' (CENTCOM) ****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) *****'UNSC Security Committee' *****'UNSC Security Council' ******'Administrative' *******'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) *******'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) *******'UNSC Astrophysics' *******'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) *******'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) *******'UNSC Logistical Corps' *******'UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps' *******'UNSC Ordnance Committee' *****'UNSC Navy' ******'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *******'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) ********'Office of Investigations' (OI) ********'Prowler Corps ********'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWAR) *********Project ORION **********Project SPARTAN-I *********Project SPARTAN-II *********'Beta-5 Division' **********Project SPARTAN-III *******'Signal Corps' *****'UNSC Marine Corps' ******'UNSC Marine Infantry' ******'UNSC Marine Aviation' ******'UNSC Marine Logistics' ******'UNSC Marine Military Police' ******'UNSC Marine Special Operations' *******Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *****'UNSC Army' ******UNSC Army Infantry ******UNSC Colonial Militia *****'Other''' ******UNSC Symphony Orchestra *****'Commerce' ******'Department of Commercial Shipping' UNSC Personnel :See Characters for a list of UNSC personnel. :See Bases for a list of UNSC Military Bases. Colony Systems, Worlds, and Cities '''See: Category:UNSC Colonies.' UNSC territory is known to encompass several dozen worlds in several star systems, in various stages of colonization, ranging from the well developed Inner Colonies to the relatively recent and struggling Outer Colonies. Though Harvest, in the Epsilon Indi System, has been described as the "outermost colony," it is only a little more than 11 lightyears from Earth. Coral is 42 lightyears away from Earth, making it far further''I Love Bees. It may be that Coral was settled after Harvest, or during the Human-Covenant War. Though there are over 800 Human colonies before the War, only 38 have been referenced, mentioned, or known through the novels and games, and yet Earth is called Humanity's last Bastion. 'Sol System' *'Earth' - Homeworld to Humanity; **Micronesia **Asia ***China ***Japan ***Mongolia ***Pakistan **Africa ***Cairo **East African Protectorate ***Republic of Kenya ****Mombasa *****New Mombasa *****Old Mombasa ****Voi ***United Republic of Tanzania ****Zanzibar Island **Korea ***Kyonggi Province ****Songnam *****Special Warfare Center **Commonwealth of Australia ***Sydney, Australia ****HighCom Facility Bravo-6 ****Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute **Diego Garcia **Republic of Cuba ***Havana ****Centennial Orbital Elevator **Republic of Chile **United Republic of North America ***Mexico ****Mexico City *****Base Segundo Terra ***Canada ***United States of America ****New York *****New York City ****New Jersey *****Unit 216 *****Newark ****Cleveland, Ohio *****Old Cleveland ****Oregon *****Salem ****Illinois *****Chicago ******Industrial Zone 08 ******Gut Check ******Rebound ******Severe Tire Damage ******The Seropian ******Halsted Street ****Indiana ****Boston, Massachusetts *****Chawla Base ****Commonwealth of Kentucky ****Great Lakes *****Lake Michigan *****Great Lakes Spaceport ******Cottage Grove Terminal ****Minnesota ****Wisconsin **Switzerland **United Kingdom ***Great Britain ****London *****Islington ****Birmingham ****Doncaster ****Sheffield ****Bristol ****Cheshire ****Leeds ****Plymouth ****Portsmouth ****Reading ****Romford ***Scotland ****Edinburgh **Federal Republic of Germany ***Essen ****Beweglichrüstungsysteme research facility **UNSC Symphony Hall *'Luna' **Luna OCS Academy *'Mars' **Chiron **Argyre Planitia **Reyes-McLees Shipyards **Katagalgun ***New Legaspi ***New Manila **Mare Erythraeum *'Jupiter' **Jovian Moons **Ganymede ***Aigburth ****Lister **Io ***Io Station **Europa 'Epsilon Eridani System' *'Eridanus II' - Razed in 2530 **Elysium City **Luxor Spaceport *'Reach' - Primary military installation. Was mostly Glassed and destroyed by Covenant in 2552. However a small part was left. Where the Forerunner crystal was found. **Highland Mountains **CASTLE Base **Camp Hathcock **Camp Independence **Fairchild Field **HighCom Armory Omega **Military Reservation 01478-B **Military Wilderness Training Preserve **ODG Facility A-331 **Olympic Tower **Reach Station Gamma **Reach Naval Academy **Ehilend - natural orbiting satellite *'Beta Gabriel' *'Tribute' **Casbah *'Circumstance' *'Tantalus'- Unknown 'Sigma Octanus System' *'Sigma Octanus IV' - Still held by the UNSC even though it was attacked in 2552 by the Covenant **Côte d'Azur 'Lambda Serpentis System' *'Jericho VII' - Razed in 2535 'Zeta Doradus System' *'Onyx' - Obliterated (Core still intact) 'Epsilon Indi System' *'Harvest' - Razed by Covenant in 2525 **Utgard ***Utgard Highway **Gladsheim ***Gladsheim Highway 'Chi Ceti System' *'Chi Ceti 4' -Unknown (possibly abandoned) **Damascus Testing Facility 'Hellespont System' *'Troy' - Razed in 2537 *'Harmony' - Razed in 2537 *'New Harmony' - Unknown '111 Tauri System' *'Victoria' - Unknown '''Other Colonies' *'Biko' - Razed in 2525 **Durban *'Emerald Cove' - Razed in 2542 *'Draco III' - Razed *'Paris IV' - Razed *'Charybdis IX' - Unknown *'Minister'- still held by UNSC *'Hydra System' - Unknown *'Gilgamesh'- Unknown *'Coral' - Attacked by Covenant in 2552, unknown/razed *'New Constantinople' - Razed *'Mamore' - still held by UNSC *'Crystal' - still held by UNSC *'Groombridge 34 System' - Unknown *'Atlas Moons' - still held by UNSC *'Far Isle' - Unknown status *'Miridem' - Unknown status *'Mariposa' - Unknown status *'Ballast' - Unknown status *'Arcadia' - Unknown status UNSC bases *'Fort York' *'Roosevelt Military Base' *'Crow's Nest' Nations The majority of information contained by weekly Bungie updates and several comic books indicate that at least some nations on Earth still exist and probably maintained their independence despite the global unification that was performed by the UN, UNSC and Unified Earth's Government in the 22nd century during the Interplanetary War. UNSC Weaponry These are the weapons that the UNSC employs against the likes of the Covenant. Note that all the hand held weapons in Halo 2 and Halo 3 apart from grenades can be swapped with the appropriate class of soldier's weapons. The Novels The weapons exclusive to Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike, Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Halo: Contact Harvest, Halo: The Cole Protocol, and I love bees website Handheld Weapons *''Combat Knife'' *''MA2B Assault Rifle'' *''MA5K Assault Rifle'' *''MA3 Assault Rifle'' *''HMG-38 Rifle'' *''M99 Special Application Sniper Rifle'' *''M19-B SAM Missile Launcher'' *''Electric Baton'' *''Confetti Maker'' Missiles *''Archer Missiles'' *''ASGM-10 Missiles'' *''ANVIL-II ASM *''Argent V Missiles'' *''Scorpion Missiles'' Mines *''Lotus Anti Tank-Mine'' *''Antlion Anti-Personnel Mines''Letter - Re:Antilon Mine *''Moray Space Mines'' *''Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine'' *''Asteroidea Anti-personnel Mine'' Grenades *''Smoke Grenade'' *''Flash-Bang Grenade'' *''Concussion Grenade'' *''Napalm Grenade'' *''Sonic Grenade'' Machine Guns *''MLA Autocannon'' *''M202 XP Machine Gun'' Nuclear Weapons *''Fury Tactical Nuclear Warhead'' *''Shiva Nuclear-tipped missile'' *''FENRIS Nuclear Warhead'' *''Nova'' *''HORNET Mines'' *''HAVOK nuclear mine'' Other *''VX 7 Nerve Gas'' *''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon'' *''102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret'' *''Fougass'' *''Satchel Charge'' *''C-7 Foaming Explosive'' *''C-12 Shaped-charges'' *''Narcozine Gas'' *''Thermite-Carbon Cord'' *''Hard Sound Rifle'' UNSC Vehicles Land *''Scorpion Tank'' - The Main Battle Tank of the UNSC. Has a 90mm high-velocity cannon and a 7.62mm machine gun. An extremely powerful tank that can hold up to four passengers on its tread-mounted jump seats. *''Warthog'' - M12 LRV capable of mounting a chain gun, rocket launcher, gauss rifle, or a passenger cage with room for three. *''Mongoose'' - Unarmed All-Terrain Vehicle. *''Cougar'' - Infantry Fighting Vehicle. *''Elephant'' - Siege Vehicle and Infantry Carrier. Powerful but extremely slow. *''Rhino '' - Heavy Tank/Self Propelled Artillery Vehicle. *''Wolverine'' - Armored Anti-Aircraft Vehicle. Air *''Pelican'' - D77-TC Dropship. Can hold 10 passengers in cargo hold plus vehicle. *''D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship'' - Newest Pelican Variant. *''Albatross'' - Large Dropship. *''Bumblebee'' - Escape Pod. *''Longsword'' - C709 Space Fighter. *''SkyHawk'' - Atmospheric Superiority Fighter Jet. *''Shortsword'' - Short-Range Atmospheric Fighter-Bomber. *''Sparrowhawk'' - VTOL Close Air Support Gunship. *''Hornet'' - VTOL Gunship/Utility Dropship. 2 Class-2 Guided Munitions Launch Systems. Can hold 1 pilot and 2 jumpseat passengers. *''Black Cat''-Exflitration Craft UNSC Technologies :See Technology UNSC Vessels and Stations :See UNSC Navy UNSC Currency The UNSC uses the United Nations Credit monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipment, supplies and costs for shipping etc. The UN Credit was implemented United Nations, probably some time before its dissolution and replacement with the United Earth Government in 2164 Known UNSC Military Units *UNSC Army **Colonial Militia *UNSC Navy **UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command **Office of Naval Intelligence *UNSC Marine Corps **UNSC Marine Orbital Shock Trooper Corps Major UNSC Events *Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 **Jovian Moons Campaign **Rain Forest Wars **Martian Campaign *Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century *Human-Covenant War - 2525-2553 **Battle of Harvest **Battle of Sigma Octanus IV **Battle of Reach **Battle of Installation 04 **Operation: FIRST STRIKE **First Battle of Earth **Battle of Installation 05 **Second Battle of Earth ***Battle of Voi ***Second Battle of Mombasa **Battle of Onyx **Battle of Installation 00 UNSC Laws :See UNSC Laws Trivia *The UNSC is the navigation and military arm of the Unified Earth Government and the Colonial Administration Authority, thus it does not administrate the colonies without the consensus of the CAA or the UEG. *The UNSC was accidentally referred to as the "USNC" in the book " Halo: Ghosts of Onyx". *The United Nations Space Command Marine Corps has an ostensible inspiration from the real world USMC, the United States Marine Corps. *All UNSC vehicles are named after animals that live on the planet Earth. *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers , are the only Marines who have received proper training to use Human Entry Vehicles. *The SPARTANS were named after the Greek soldiers of Sparta, who were said to be the best soldiers that ever lived; they were renowned for their discipline, superior fighting abilities, and superior arms and armor (facts reflected by the SPARTAN IIs). *In real life, UNSC is an acronym for the United Nations Security Council. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Factions it:U.N.S.C. ja:United Nations Space Command ja:United Nations Space Command ja:United Nations Space Command